


Messy Amendments

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Future, M/M, Office Sex, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: The Clave's latest interference leaves Magnus furious, and Alec more than happy when he shows up in his office to let off some steam...





	Messy Amendments

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here's a short one. Headsup: sex here is rough, but is consensual and very much enjoyed by all parties (of which there are only the two usual suspects, don't worry!)

Magnus is furious. And there is no reason for him not to be, Alec thinks, going over the documents that are the source of that fury and groaning out loud. Why the Clave still seem to believe they are fooling anyone with their twisted words of oppression disguised as _security measures_ , he'll never understand. Not even after this long as Head of the Institute. Not even if it's been an age since he's tried to understand.

Alec drops his elbows against his desk and sighs to himself, still picturing Magnus pacing back and forth through their apartment as he'd berated the Clave's latest attempts to update the Accords. It's their fault, in a way, this rush to _put_ _changes in place_ —even though it isn't, and all that is to come has been planned for a while. Though it's true that the approach of their upcoming nuptials has put a fresh urgency to ensuring everything is as perfect as it can be, as well as the event that's coming after _that_ which means this office won't be his for too much longer.

Alec thought he'd have stronger feelings about leaving behind this role that he's been working towards his entire life. That he'd already miss these familiar four walls, when instead he glances around them feeling like he will be very glad to be gone. There is too much that's already decided here, too much influence from the Clave that only cares about what works for the Clave. Too many tensions raised between Downworlders because of decisions made about them without any Downworlder involvement at all.

His new role is still being built up, as the new coalition between Downworlders and Shadowhunters is hammered out. Their ideas of a true alliance between all factions of the Shadow World are likely the _real_ reason for this latest attempt by the Clave to retain some sense of order. Alec almost doesn't blame them for how much uncertainty it's going to bring to their world. How much _control_ the Clave is going to lose.

In a few short months from now, the Clave will be losing a great many things. Most of the New York Institute have already pledged their allegiance to this new coalition under Alec's leadership, which Magnus has come up with all kinds of exotic names for, yet Jace has christened _The Coalition_ , and it's stuck. Alec secretly likes the simplicity of it, even if it does draw Magnus' lips into a pout. Especially for all the ways he gets to placate him for it.

They have an old building in the city that will be their new base, currently being converted by a mixture of warlock magic and mundane maintenance. The glamor shows only a decrepit factory, hiding the walls of weapons, numerous offices, and gleaming surfaces inside. Everything is coming together so perfectly, that Magnus says it's because this change is so long overdue. That things happen for a reason exactly when they are meant to, and this new attempt to bring change to the Shadow World is the first one he feels may really stick.

Magnus is still furious though, Alec thinks, sighing again as he drops the documents he's been trying to read back on to the desk. The Clave is being ridiculous, clutching at straws and only stirring up trouble trying to claw back any power that they can. Unless of course, their intention is to cause unrest within this new Coalition before it's even getting a true chance to start. Which would be no surprise to Alec at all.

Alec is just about to add his signature to the bottom of the document with all the lengthy amendments they've made, toying with his engagement ring as he scans it over one more time, when the comforting sound of Magnus' portal gives him reason to lift his head, smiling as Magnus steps through.

"Hey," Alec says, pushing to his feet and forgetting about his work altogether, wrapping his arms low around Magnus' waist and drawing him into a kiss.

"The _audacity_ —"

"Magnus," Alec says, hoping to head off yet another long speech from Magnus about just how badly the Clave is behaving. "I agree. With every single word you're thinking."

"Every one?"

"Every one," Alec assures him, smiling at Magnus' scowl as he leans harder against him, his hands pressing against his chest so Alec can catch the glint of his engagement ring. Even if several more rings adorn his other fingers. Even if Alec's still wondering how his own hands will eventually look when similarly adorned.

"The _ludicrousy—_ "

"Magnus," Alec says, nodding towards the door so Magnus knows to close and lock it. "We knew they'd do this. We knew they'd fight every single step of the way. All that means is that we've got our work cut out for us, like always. We're used to that."

"Yes. I suppose we are," Magnus agrees, absently twisting his fingers towards the door until Alec hears a resounding click.

It's nothing but true. Alec feels sometimes that ever since he became Head of the Institute he has been fighting, trying to make a peace within the Shadow World that isn't so one-sided. Every day there is a new objection or challenge, and Alec is almost surprised by how much angrier Magnus seems this time around. Izzy keeps telling him it's wedding nerves, that just because _he_ is so laid back about everything to come for them doesn't mean that Magnus isn't constantly worried. It's always Magnus that goes over every detail of their wedding with near military-precision, and Magnus who Alec catches poring over spell books when he can't sleep, making sure everything is perfect for what they need to do to make him immortal when the time comes.

Okay, Alec thinks as he turns Magnus in his arms in an attempt to distract him, perhaps that is something that _he's_ focusing on more than anything else. But that is only because of the great unknown immortality presents him with. He's used to fighting, so this Coalition doesn't bother him in the slightest as they put things together. He's used to loving Magnus, so has no jitters about their wedding and marriage at all. But immortality, for all it's going to give him, it's an entirely new experience for Alec. He both can't wait for it, and is more aware of the time ticking away than he ever has been before.

"We'll deal with it," Alec whispers as he cups Magnus' face between his palms and kisses him, taking his time to explore his mouth with every intention of continuing to distract him. Even Magnus' kiss is flavored with that fury, meaning Alec isn't surprised to find himself being nudged backward, laughing when the backs of his thighs hit the end of his desk.

"Are these the new… _agreements_?" Magnus says, snatching up the documents there and crinkling them with the grip of it.

"We'll deal with it," Alec repeats, tugging them from his fingers and shoving them behind him, drawing Magnus back into a kiss.

"You are very calm about all of this," Magnus says almost in accusation.

Alec tries not to smirk for it, knowing it will only add to Magnus' ire. "Magnus. All this stuff? It's nothing new."

"But—"

" _Magnus_ ," Alec whispers as he sits down on the edge of the desk and spreads his knees enough for Magnus to slot between. "Everything's gonna be fine. Trust me."

"I would very much like to show you _exactly_ what I think of all those _amendments_ ," Magnus all but growls. Alec reaches back to cover the papers with as much of his hand as he can, imagining flames turning them into ashes, or the satisfaction on Magnus' face when he rips them to shreds.

"Yeah, well—"

"Oh, I wouldn't want to cause you more work, of course," Magnus says, but there is a glint in his eye as his hand slides up Alec's thigh, purposely tracing out the seam of his pants with his thumb.

"Then—"

"Though I _would_ like to express my… _displeasure_ with the Clave's latest obstacles to what is already going to mean a huge amount of work."

Alec catches the slight curve of Magnus' lips, sucks in a breath when Magnus pulls him closer to the edge of the desk, and stutters at the hard press of Magnus' thumb over his length through his clothes.

"Well," he says, trailing his fingers down the front of Magnus' shirt before letting them come to a rest over his belt buckle. "We can't have the High Warlock of Brooklyn _displeased_."

"And in what is going to be one of your last decisions as Head of the New York Institute, what do you suggest to appease me?" Magnus asks, raising an eyebrow and staring back at Alec as though he is just _waiting_ for the right response. When Magnus' fingers are already feeling out the shape of him and tugging, already making Alec thicken against his palm.

"Um. Well—"

"Because I am very, _very_ in need of appeasing."

Alec's throat clicks for the intent in Magnus' voice as he continues to stare at him. "Whatever you want."

" _Whatever_ I want?" Magnus repeats, narrowing his eyes and smiling.

"Uh… yeah. Of course."

Magnus hums before abruptly pulling back from him, observing Alec with his thumb and finger pressed against his lower lip. Alec tries not to wriggle for the way his eyes drift over him, his pants beginning to feel far too restrictive for just the idea that Magnus is planning something with him. Though that ceases to be a problem, because after a sharp snap of Magnus' fingers Alec is jolting, hands up and half-covering himself in surprise.

"Alexander, I already know every last inch of you," Magnus says, sweeping his fingertips up over Alec's now bare thighs. "There is no need to be _modest_."

"Magnus," Alec squeaks out belatedly, a hard heat pressing down on his stomach for being completely naked in Magnus' presence, when he is not. Magnus grips just above his knees to widen the gap between them, and it's the fabric of Magnus' pants pressing against Alec's bare skin that makes Alec jolt for a second time.

"Yes, Alexander?" Magnus says, lazily curling his fingers around him and beginning to stroke.

"N—nothing."

"Are you sure?"

Alec stutters out something non-verbal for the swirl of thumb over his cockhead, glancing down to watch Magnus' hand on him and hardening even quicker for it. Magnus hums again, giving one long tug before holding his hands out for Alec to grip on to as he hops down from the desk.

"I like you like this," Magnus tells him, trailing his fingers down over his ass and leaning against his chest.

"I—"

"I almost feel _guilty_ for wanting to take my anger at the Clave out on you," Magnus adds, slipping a finger between his cheeks.

"No, you don't."

"No, you're right. I don't," Magnus agrees, continuing to stroke between his cheeks. Though it doesn't last long for the way he claims his mouth for a greedy kiss, chasing Alec's tongue and humming as he whimpers for it.

Alec needs to get his hands on him. He tries pulling at Magnus' shirt only to have his wrists grabbed and held in place, and sees Magnus shake his head. Magnus grips them firmly as he walks Alec around the desk until they're stood between it and his chair, and Magnus' smile is then stealing Alec's breath.

"I—"

Magnus kisses him quiet, gently urging Alec to sit then snapping his fingers, leaving Alec to picture Magnus clearing his desk for the noise. Magnus slots back between his knees and leans on Alec so he knows to lay back, kissing him in apology for the pen that presses in his lower back, apparently only having done enough clearing to make some space.

"Don't you wanna—"

"Nope," Magnus says, and Alec huffs out a burst of laughter as Magnus pins him to the desk with his chest, smiling down at him in triumph. "I merely wish to show my _disdain_ for all of these… unnecessary amendments."

"Even if some of them might be for our own good?" Alec tries to tease, curling his fingers around the edge of the desk behind his head, stomach rippling as Magnus positions him how he wants him.

Magnus grabs Alec's chair and brings it closer, staring back at him as he sinks down. Alec's heart is racing; his ass is now to the very edge of the desk and his knees splayed wide, leaving him feeling totally exposed as his toes curl mid-air. To look down between his legs and have Magnus looking up at him only makes his cock pulse for whatever he's intending, which takes Magnus' full attention. Alec stutters for the warm fingers stroked up his thighs, and gasps for the lap of tongue over his head.

"Now. What to do with you," Magnus says, his thumbs stroking down over Alec's balls before he's pulling his cheeks apart.

Alec's head thunks back against the desk for the wide stripe licked over his hole, groaning at the feel of lips sealed around it before Magnus gives a hard suck. He lifts back up as Magnus presses his palms against his cheeks to open him wider, then whimpers at the scratch of stubble against his thigh, catching a glimpse of cat eye before Magnus is ducking back down.

Magnus is relentless. He licks and mouths over his hole until he can work his tongue into Alec a little, clamping his lips around him to suck hard once again. Alec clings on tight to the desk edge as Magnus hums against him, whimpering for the insistent flick of tongue against his rim. He calls out as Magnus slips a finger into him, belatedly realizing the click of fingers he just heard was Magnus slicking them up. Alec tries to look but only ends up groaning for seeing Magnus wink, before taking him into his mouth.

Magnus works in a second finger, wasting no time in seeking out his prostate, then humming around his cock when Alec cries out again. He sucks him in time with scissoring him open, squeezing Alec's thigh in reassurance when he finally catches his eye.

"You in a hurry?" Alec manages to blast out, though it tails off into a whimper for the perfect swirl of fingertip inside him that makes his entire body arch.

"Yes," Magnus agrees with a kiss to his tip, back to lapping his tongue into him before abruptly standing up.

"I—"

"Turn over for me," Magnus says with a circling of his finger mid-air, though Alec is more interested in the lazy way he's undoing his fly, freeing himself and stroking from root to tip.

"I—"

" _Over_ ," Magnus insists, leaving Alec not able to move quick enough. He jumps down from the desk and leans back over it, barely noticing all that paperwork spread out beneath him as he clings to the desk edge again, groaning for the feel of Magnus' hands molding over his ass.

Alec presses his forehead into the desk as Magnus rearranges him how he wants him, groaning at the dig of Magnus' fly against his cheek as he presses up behind. He whimpers when Magnus nudges his feet apart and grips his hips tightly, turning his head to the side. Swallowing hard when he hears Magnus groan slicking himself up, then arching back as he rolls himself between his cheeks.

" _Magnus_ —"

"Yes, Alexander?"

"I… I need you—"

"Oh. You _have_ me," Magnus replies as he holds him open, beginning to press bluntly against his hole.

"Oh _fuck_ ," Alec blasts out as Magnus sharply snaps his hips and fills him, the sting of being filled so full and so quickly leaving him grabbing to the desk tighter, panting as he tries to adjust.

" _Alexander_ ," Magnus groans out, stirring his hips as Alec flexes around him. Alec pushes back in encouragement, already whimpering as he begins to withdraw.

Alec calls out again as he fills him, cursing for the tight grip of fingers at his waist as Magnus grinds into him. His breath mists against the desk as Magnus adjusts his stance and experiments with the roll of his hips, cursing out loud when he begins to fuck him hard. For every creak of the desk beneath him, every stab of pleasure searing heat in his gut, Alec's knees grow weaker, leaving him glad he doesn't have to hold himself up.

Magnus leans down over him slotting his fingers between Alec's, mouthing at his shoulder as he thrusts into him at a shallower angle. "You're far too quiet," he says, stirring his hips just enough to hit that perfect spot that leaves Alec calling out desperately, then gripping his shoulders and driving into him deeper still.

Alec can't hold back the long, low groan that bursts from his mouth for that thick press firing constant shoots of pleasure through him in every direction. Magnus rolls his hips with precision striking every spot in Alec that leaves him weak, clinging with a clammy grip against the desk edge and arching back for even more.

"Better," Magnus says in between gasps, then straightens up quickly, the angle change making Alec moan for how good it feels. "Though I am disappointed that I haven't had to put up any kind of… soundproofing. Yet."

Alec groans harder as Magnus changes angle again, apparently determined to drag every noise out of him that he can. Above the roar in his ears and the thudding of his heart, Alec can only hear the slap of their skin together every time Magnus slams into him. Though it's hard to concentrate on much of anything at all for that constant thick plunge into him that feels so good.

Magnus trails his fingers down over his back as he pauses pressing hard into Alec, humming when Alec whimpers as he gives a lazy stir. Alec barely has time to catch his breath before Magnus is fucking him again, choking out a strained burst of laughter for Magnus' curse at himself to hold on.

"How am I supposed to be angry with the Clave when you feel this good?" Magnus demands breathlessly, which leaves Alec smiling against the desk and trying to angle back his hips. "Oh, that's good."

"Yeah," Alec manages to blurt out before he's groaning for that stab of pleasure into him again, and he can't focus on anything else.

Magnus growls out a string of obscenities as he gets closer to coming, his grip so tight around Alec's waist that he's sure he'll have bruises to admire later. Alec hears his name choked out a final time before Magnus is groaning and jolting deep into him, slumping over Alec as he rides his orgasm out.

Alec huffs in laughter as he listens to Magnus getting his breath back, sighing at the sated kiss between his shoulder blades and the apologetic stroke of fingertips over his hips. He hums as Magnus tucks in close, fingertips against the desk beneath his ribcage, gentle kisses up the length of his neck before his forehead drops there with a tired sigh.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm good," Alec says, wriggling trying to get some friction between his aching cock and the desk.

"Perhaps I… got a little carried away."

"I am _not_ complaining," Alec replies, tilting his hips back and groaning for the way Magnus drags inside.

"No," Magnus agrees with a harder kiss to the base of his neck before sweeping his hands down his back and straightening up. "Though I don't think I have truly shown my… disapproval of all the additional work the Clave is creating for us all."

"Well," Alec says as Magnus guides him to stand, glad he's still pressed up against him for the tremble in his knees that says he'll crumple without being held up. "I guess not."

Alec looks down at the ink-smeared pages in front of him and sighs for the thought of having to rewrite them, though doesn't think he cares at all.

"Oh, I haven't finished," Magnus replies, kissing his shoulder as he wraps his hand around his length. Alec sags for it, hands pressed against the desk in an attempt to keep upright as Magnus furiously works him over, tugging and squeezing in all the places he knows he likes.

"This is what I think of these _amendments_ ," Magnus says, nudging for, Alec thinks, him to look down at the desk.

Alec groans for the pleasure coiling through him, gasping out as he starts to come, and watches himself spill all over the pages he's been working on all afternoon. Magnus hums against his shoulder as he milks him until Alec is stuttering for it, then wraps his arms around his waist and hugs him from behind.

"You feeling proud of yourself?" Alec manages to blast out, covering Magnus' forearms with his hands.

"Incredibly," Magnus agrees, nuzzling against his back. "Now—"

"You realize, I'm gonna have to write all this again?"

"Not necessarily," Magnus replies, thrusting against him lazily once more before pulling back, then coming to stand by Alec's side. "Oh, Alexander. You are _messy_."

Alec turns to raise an eyebrow at him, spluttering with laughter at the innocent look he receives that is so out of place with what they've just done. He watches Magnus snap his fingers then tuck himself back into his pants, sighing softly when another snap of fingers leaves him clean.

"Are you… gonna give me my clothes back?" Alec asks, glancing around his office though not moving from the desk for fear his knees might still fail.

"In a moment," Magnus replies, reaching out to turn one of the pages and humming to himself in amusement for the thick white stripe still blurring the words.

"Magnus—"

"Oh, if you insist."

Alec startles as he finds himself clothed again, laughing as he tumbles into Magnus' lap as he sinks into his desk chair.

"You really are messy," Magnus says as he wraps his arms around him and squeezes, and Alec drapes his arm around his neck.

"Well—"

"I suppose I should do something about that," Magnus continues as he nods towards the desk, lazily snapping his fingers and restoring the pages to their former state.

Alec snorts, turning enough in his lap so he can cup Magnus' cheek and draw him into a long, sated kiss. "How am I supposed to concentrate on any work for the rest of the day? When I can still feel you inside me?"

"Oh," Magnus says, squeezing him again, "I don't know. Though I am feeling _much_ better now."

Alec laughs again, sighing as Magnus hugs him, half-tempted to make excuses leave early, though groans at the reminder of a meeting he has in less than an hour. "Good for you."

"How does… cocktails, that lasagne you like so much, and a massage in front of the fire when you get home later sound, to make up for it?"

"Sounds perfect," Alec agrees, sighing his way into another kiss.

"I… hope I wasn't too rough with you," Magnus asks, with a guilty wince Alec knew to expect.

"Oh," Alec says, laughing, "you were."

"I—"

"And I loved every second," Alec assures him, stirring his hips and biting his lip for how that feels, so Magnus knows he'll be thinking of him all afternoon.

"Are you sure?"

" _Yes_ ," Alec insists, kissing him harder, curling his fingers around the nape of Magnus' neck. He closes his eyes to the feel of Magnus' hands repeatedly sweeping over his back, smiling as he gently squeezes his sides.

"I should... I have a meeting very, very soon. I should go," Magnus says, sighing as slots his fingers together and holds Alec tight.

"Oh, I see," Alec teases, trying and failing not to smile. "You come here. Do what you want with me, then just—"

"Alexander—"

"Do you remember," Alec says, hooking his elbows over Magnus' shoulders as he kisses him, "about... maybe six months ago now. When Clary and Jace organized that unsanctioned mission, and I was so furious I told you I wanted to break something?"

"Well," Magnus replies, with a twitch of a smile, "to be honest, Jace seems to do that kind of thing so often, it is difficult to know which time you are talking about."

"The time when you portaled me home, and we realized your apothecary shelves aren't nearly as strong as they look?"

"Well," Magnus repeats as he ducks his head, though not before Alec catches him smiling harder, "I  _should_ remember. I think I can still feel them digging into my back."

Alec grins back at him when Magnus looks up, raising an eyebrow until Magnus sighs and nods back at him. "Any complaints?"

"Only that after, every time I moved to conjure wards for my next client, I lost concentration for still being able to feel you."

Alec throws his head back and laughs, humming as Magnus wraps him up in a hug.

"Do you… need anything? Before I leave?" Magnus asks when he nods against Alec's shoulder to let him know to move.

"Well," Alec says, draping both arms around his neck and arching back, "maybe coffee. And something sweet."

He doesn't turn around to the sound of rustling paper behind him, though smiles in thanks, and leans in for another kiss before standing, his legs still a little shaky.

"I'll see you soon," Magnus whispers, squeezing his fingers, then squeezing over Alec's engagement ring and smiling.

"You will."

"If you let me know when you are done I'll open you a portal."

"Sounds good."

"You sure you're okay?" Magnus asks, sweeping his fingers over Alec's ass.

"More than."

"I am glad that I can still make the Head of the Institute look so… smug."

Alec laughs, gripping Magnus' hips as he opens a portal, dragging him back into a final quick hug and waving as he goes. He walks across the office feeling that ache inside him and grins for it, unlocking the door before returning to his desk. He sits down carefully, biting down on his lip again for the stab it sends through him, stirring his hips for more of it before reaching for the paper bag.

Alec finishes the pastry in a few quick bites, gulping back the coffee and smiling in satisfaction. He wipes his fingers on the wad of napkins Magnus got him and idly straightens up some of the paperwork on his desk, not sure how he's going to concentrate on a single thing.

"Hey. Alec. We've got a breach over in Manhattan."

Alec looks up as Jace swings open the door and storms across the office towards him, listening as Jace mentally puts together a team and half-authorizes his own mission. Alec opens his mouth to speak; not to protest, not even really to say anything at all, but no words come out.

"Alec?" Jace says, frowning at him as he comes to a stop. "You okay?"

Alec shifts in his seat barely holding in a groan for it, turns and catches a tiny stripe of his own come across the desk that Magnus missed when cleaning up. He snorts with laughter, dropping his head against the desk and groaning out hard.

"I'll… I mean. It's not urgent, I guess," Jace adds, sounding doubtful. "If you're busy—it's only… I'm gonna come back later, okay?"

"No. No, it's fine," Alec says, without looking up, not trusting his cheeks not to be filled with blush. "It's good. You go… you do that."

"You're… okay?"

Alec slaps his hand flat against the desk and nods there. "Yeah. I'm good."

"You still working on those amendments?" Jace asks when Alec finally makes himself sit up, and it's too much. He drops his face into his hands and groans out laughing again, both shaking his head and nodding at the same time.

"Uh… yeah."

"It's gonna be awesome when we're doing all this by ourselves away from all this," Jace adds with a wave at the office. Alec knows there are going to be several conversations in his future that involve he and Jace falling out because he can't get his own way. Because they'll disagree on so many things about how the Coalition is run.

"Yeah. It will be," Alec agrees, already envisaging how much _better_ everything will eventually be when everyone in the Shadow World has the chance to truly work together. Even if it takes them an age to get there. He'll have all the time in the world for that soon, after all.

"Was… was Magnus helping you?" Jace asks then, folding his arms across his chest and frowning in suspicion.

Alec squeezes his eyes shut and snorts. "Uh… yeah. Yeah, he _helped_."

"I… do _not_ need to know," Jace says, with a tone in his voice that Alec has used on _him_ a thousand times before.

Alec listens to Jace's footfall as he disappears back down the hallway outside, giving himself a count of ten seconds before he lifts his head. Grinning to himself as he tries to get back to work.


End file.
